


He was running out of road, he was running out of breath

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's take a walk!</p>
            </blockquote>





	He was running out of road, he was running out of breath

**Author's Note:**

> Watch me fail at stupid and pointless fluff. And shameless plugs of another favorite series of mine.
> 
> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for May 12, 2008.

“America was really, really fun! Although I wish I could’ve stayed here longer~”

 

“Mm.”

 

“The Gandor Family is kind of strange, but they’re good people? The other bosses say all sorts of things about them, but I personally…”

 

Hibari Kyouya was the sort of person who lived mostly on instinct and by adjusting, with amazing quickness, to his surroundings whenever necessary. One of the things he had learned, then, out of sheer necessity and the need to preserve his sanity, was to block Dino Cavallone out whenever the man suddenly decided to do the silliest things on a whim. Like follow him on patrol, or on the way home. Talking. Every single step of the way.

 

“—like Luck-san! I mean, he’s the perfect gentleman! Totally not like what the old guys say about him back at home. I’ll never understand it.”

 

In retrospect, he wasn’t really obligated to be nice – his life would be, in fact, a whole lot easier if he just turned around, beat the blond idiot up and went on his way. If he was not up to expending that much effort, he also had the option of simply stepping aside and letting Dino meet a fatal accident somewhere along the road. Romario and the other Cavallone mafioso were not around at the moment, and Hibari knew firsthand how helpless the young boss was without his people. It would be only too easy to feign ignorance and watch Dino get chased by dogs, run into lampposts, get swarmed by the neighborhood soccer kids, trip over benches or – better yet – get hit by a car while crossing the street.

 

Why he was constantly stepping in the way to dispose of potential Code Reds and pulling a completely oblivious (and still babbling) Dino Cavallone out of danger, Hibari did not know.

 

“Kyouya,” Dino whined as Hibari deftly switched places with him in order to keep him from crashing into a set of fruit stalls, “your name is so hard to write in kanji!”

 

“Can you teach me how to eat with chopsticks again?” Dino asked as Hibari plowed ahead of him, to clear out a safe path to walk on along the suddenly crowded sidewalk. “I keep messing up~”

 

“Oh, oh, oh! Romario and I went to this authentic tea ceremony thing yesterday!” Dino exclaimed, just as Hibari tugged him back by the collar in time to narrowly miss a head-on collision with a sixteen-wheeler truck. “It was kinda really boring though. Why do you guys like that stuff so much?”

 

Two hours and some several hundred disasters later, Dino found himself standing at the door to the apartment he and the Cavallone rented out during their stay in Namimori. He wondered, idly, why Hibari seemed to look a little frazzled, but quickly passed it off as something else.

 

“I love walks, Kyouya! Don’t you?”

 

Hibari answered him with a thwack to the face with one tonfa and a shove into the apartment and towards the bed.


End file.
